The Best Damn Thing
by idris02
Summary: Most likely a one-shot of some Ron and Hermione loving :) Hope you enjoy it, trust the rating.


**A slow start but definitely worth it.  
This is like nothing I have ever put up before.  
Please review and tell me what you think.**

The wind was howling past the window, the rain pelting down on the house, ice covering the roads. But inside the fire was burning away in the hearth, giving light to the living room, and filling the house with warmth. Hermione lay in bed, her back up against the pillow, her favourite book in her hand. The only light in the room came from the candles that were lit around the room, sitting beside on the bedside table, another on Ron's and a few hovering around the room. The door was pushed shut, as the air in the hallway was persistently cold, even though the rest of the house was warm. The whole room smelt like vanilla and raspberries.

Leaving work early Hermione came home and had a bath, just lying there soaking in the tub for over an hour, reading her favourite book, turning the well-thumbed pages as the bubbles around her slowly disappeared. It would only take a few seconds to light the candles, she was planning on doing some baking, but knew that Ron would go down to the store in the morning or just get some from Molly who kept sending stuff over for her to eat. So she could spend her time relaxing.

After getting out of the tub, she had spent the rest of her time lying in bed, dressed in her trackpants and singlet, relaxing while finishing her book. She only had a few pages to go when she heard a sound from downstairs. Looking up over her book, her ears registered the sound of Ron climbing out of the fire.

"Hermione?" He yelled from the bottom of the staircase, it wasn't too late, so he didn't suspect her to be asleep.

"Up here." Hermione yelled back, turning her attention back to her book. The only thing that she loved more than reading was Ron, but that didn't mean she would stop reading when he came home. He usually took a while in the kitchen, making tea for them both before heading up to the bedroom. It was their pattern.

Ron was trudging up the stairs as Hermione finished her book and placed it on the bedside table, looking up at the door as it opened, Ron walking in covered in his usual layer of mud, rips and blood.

"Good timing." Hermione said as he handed her a cup of tea, placed his on his side of the bed and kissed her quickly before heading to the bathroom.

"Have a good day?" Ron said, as he flicked on the light and turned on the shower. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard, he jumped at the voice behind him.

"It's better now." Hermione said, standing right behind Ron, who turned to her shocked, wondering how she moved so quietly.

Hermione took a step towards Ron, placing her hands on his face, and staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled as his lips parted slightly, he was obviously thinking. Her eyes raked his face, focussing on the new scar he had on his cheek, raising her hand, she slowly traced it with her fingers, noticing him flinch involuntarily as she gently touched the deepest part.

"How..?" Hermione whispered, not taking her fingers off it, her brown eyes widening.

"It's nothing really." Ron replied, trying hard to blink and harden his expression.

Why couldn't you sit at a desk and file paper work?" Hermione whispered, his expression softening.

"Maybe you like to worry." Ron whispered, the room slowly filling with the steam coming from the shower.

"What if one day you…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes misting over.

"That won't…" Ron said, desperately.

"You don't know that!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her arms, letting them hang limp beside her.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry."

Hermione watched him for a moment, before moving her fingers up to his hair and running through them like she had done numerous times before. Pulling him towards her, she kissed him. He responded passionately, moving his hands from her shoulders to all over her body, as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to touch first.

Each time his fingers explored Hermione a little more, she felt that section light up, her senses tingling as she got closer and closer to the top of her track pants. It amazed her that after so many years he could still make her feel like this. That she still felt nervous and excited, and how he never failed to fill her body with pure pleasure.

Pulling away, he spoke in a hushed tone, "I have to shower first."

"What?" Hermione whispered, her kisses trailing down from his lips to his collar.

"I won't be long." Ron whispered, before his lips found hers again.

"Ok. But you're not going to shower alone." Hermione whispered as she pulled her lips from his for a second.

Ron kicked the bathroom door shut behind them, and kissed Hermione passionately again, her tongue sliding into his mouth, every part of her body wanting to be closer to him. His hands swiftly pulled her singlet over her head, only parting their lips for a second. Then without hesitating, his hands moved to the top of her track pants.

Ron always knew exactly what to do, and Hermione loved it when he took charge. His lips left hers and slowly descended down her neck, sucking lightly as he reached the familiar spot, making sure that she had a reminder that this happened tomorrow.

Content with his work he trailed down, underdoing her bra and lightly sucking on her nipple, causing a shallow moan to escape her mouth. This pushed him on, as he continued kissing her down her body, stopping momentarily as he reached her pant line. Using his hands, he expertly folded down the hem, then pulled them down slowly, staring into her eyes as he did so.

He pulled them over each foot and kissed her slowly, from her ankles, further up her thighs. Leaning backwards, Hermione stepped into the shower, pulling Ron in after her. The water ran down both of them, making them wetter than they already were. Ron didn't even bother to pull his shirt over his head, or take off his jeans, his was content with her being naked.

Hermione moaned as Ron approached, each lick of his tongue, turned her on further. She knew exactly how this next bit would go, he would tease her slowly, which was fine in the long game, but she couldn't wait that long tonight. She needed him right now, she wasn't sure she would last much longer.

Grabbing him the shoulders she pulled him up towards her, which usually wouldn't be so easy but she caught him by surprise. Smirking she pulled his shirt over his head and knelt down in front of him, as a smile escaped his lips. Pulling his jeans down straightway, Hermione threw them out of the shower with his shirt, and shut the door behind them. She left his boxers on, she was planning to torture him quickly, just as he did.

Pushing him against the wall, she kissed his lips hungrily, quickly gaining access and letting her tongue dance with his in perfect unison. She grinded up against him, and lowered her right hand to rub him, feeling him tense up. With both hands she pulled his boxers down, letting him free, as she pulled them down she lowered herself. Then looking up she raised her eyebrow.

Grabbing her from under her armpits he pulled her up, placing her on her feet. Lingering for a moment, he picked her up by her thighs, letting her wrap her legs around him before pushing her against the shower wall. Kissing him, she couldn't think of anything she would rather be doing, or anyone. For a moment she wondered whether or not anyone else's sex was this hot, but she was torn out of these thoughts in a instance.

He leant forward and slowly entered her, lighting her up like a Christmas tree. Her body was on fire, full of anticipation and need. He lingered on her entrance, torturing her, wanting to remain in charge. Not willing to wait Hermione pushed herself forward, forcing him to enter her completely. They moaned in unison on to each other's mouths.

"Please…" Hermione begged, barely any breath left in her body.

"You're going to pay for that." Ron whispered into her ear, before kissing her hungrily and pulling out slowly. Hermione laughed against him, knowing that she was definitely going to enjoy his punishment.

**May not be a one shot if more is requested :)  
Make sure you check out my other fics as well!**


End file.
